


History Between Us

by can_u_count_bees



Category: Ngoogen x History Guy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, TikTok, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_u_count_bees/pseuds/can_u_count_bees
Summary: Please this'll only make sense if you've seen @ngoogen on TikTok, don't read this if you haven't. To add, this is a shitty oneshot esc type of deal, i have other works that i update regularly so go check those out when you're done here! I tried my best and I hope it's equally hilarious as it is atrocious (imo anyways). Also, this was fun to write so thanks for the idea :D//While fighting in history class, Jessie throws the SAT prep book at Isaac and it hits him so hard that he catches feelings for Jessie. What will happen when he confesses?
Kudos: 33





	History Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is good considering how short it was! I didn't wanna make it too serious serious, so this is more of a lighthearted fun read!! enjoy this wacky fic :D
> 
> ALSO, JESS: If you are going read this on Live, the bolded words are you and the italics are History dude.

It was a normal day at TikTok High. Students milling around the halls, teachers educating kids on subjects such as Geometry or English. Many of those subjects were truly just a drag, not exciting as the teacher droned on and on about polynomials or where and when to mix in the baking soda. However, the one exception to this was History. Specifically, History during 4th period. Bring your popcorn and tickets, because it’s a show when Jessie and Isaac kick-off a debate.

Jessie and Isaac have been friends since they were in middle school. They’ve worked together, driven each other places, and hung out just like friends normally would do. However, when it came to history…

**“HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR TRASH OPINIONS AND STUFF THEM UP YOUR ASS?!”** Jessie yelled across the classroom, slamming her hands on the creaky desk.

All bets were off.

This time’s argument: Is a hotdog a sandwich?

Seriously, an argument can be made at any time between these two.

_“JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT READY TO FACE THE FACTS DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO SHUT THE ARGUMENT DOWN YET, JESSIE!”_ Issac yelled back, gesticulating with his hands as he spoke. _“A SANDWICH IS TWO PIECES OF BREAD WITH SOMETHING IN BETWEEN. A HOTDOG IS WITHIN THOSE PARAMETERS! I’M NOT WRONG!_ ”

**“A HOTDOG BUN IS ONE PIECE OF BREAD, DUMBASS!”** Jessie corrected him.

_“IT STILL COUNTS!”_

Kids in class were just enjoying the experience, some of them kicked back with their feet on the desk, others videoing the exchange between the two of them. The teacher was honestly just too scared to stop their debate so they sat quietly at their desk and waited for it to be over. It felt like an Ace Attorney trial.

**“NO IT DOESN’T, YOU SAID TWO PIECES AND A HOT DOG BUN IS ONLY ONE!”** Jessie said exasperatedly.

_“IT TECHNICALLY IS TWO BECAUSE IT SPLITS IN THE MIDDLE!”_ Isaac defended himself.

**“THAT MAKES NO SENSE!”**

_“YOU MAKE NO SENSE, YOU TINY BABY!”_

There was a murderous glint in Jessie’s eyes at that moment. The room silenced as Jessie reached for the sacred SAT prep book, aka the argument ender. She couldn’t take him on physically (though, with all of her anger she could probably knock him down easily), but that didn’t mean anything else couldn’t. And her SAT prep book was the perfect item for such an occasion.

With the power of all seven dragon balls and the four elements, Jessie lifted, aimed, and launched the prep book straight at Isaac’s dumb face. It was the ultimate move that not even the best protagonist could pull off. The book soared through the air like a bullet, going mach speed as it zeroed in on Isaac’s head. And with a phat THUNK, the book slammed right into the middle of his forehead, the sheer force of the throw causing Isaac to fall back and hit the ground.

He didn’t stand back up immediately, and Jessie was already going through plans to hide his body in case she had just accidentally murdered him via SAT prep book. Though, with all of these witnesses, she’d probably would have to flee the country instead.

Much to both her relief and disappointment, Isaac climbed back up off the ground, holding the book in one hand and rubbing his forehead with the other. He looked very dazed and confused. Maybe she had knocked him out for a few seconds.

“Alright you two, that’s enough! Jessie, sit back down and Isaac, go to the nurse’s,” the teacher intervened, finally seeking the opportunity to gain back control of the class.

Issac and Jessie made quick eye-contact, and within that split second, there was an unfamiliar look Jessie hadn’t seen before in Isaac. Before she could decipher it, though, he had turned his back and walked out of the classroom, leaving the SAT prep book on the desk.  
//////  
As Jessie walked down the halls, she caught a glimpse of Isaac walking towards her. She hurriedly approached him, knowing she needed to apologize at least for hitting him a bit too hard. They finally met up and the hallways began to clear out as everyone was getting to 5th period, so she’d need to make this quick.

**“Isaac, listen, I’m sorry about the book thing, but you gotta admit your argument was hella weak,”** She said. **“Plus you called me a tiny baby, so if you think about it you had something coming your way. At least it wasn’t a chair.”**

Isaac didn’t reply for a few moments, which was odd because usually he’d be quipping back with a friendly insult or trying to prove why he was still right. But this time, he just stared at Jessie. Kinda creepy, but okay, he did just get bonked by a book. He was probably still a little out of it.

_“Jessie, did you know you’re super pretty?”_

Well that wasn’t what she was expecting.

**“What are you talking about, of course I know I’m pretty! Listen, just drive me home today and I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy you another milkshake or something,”** She offered. **“I need to get to class, I see you later.”**

_“Jessie, wait!”_

Jessie stopped in her tracks and turned back around, staring at Isaac as he caught back up to her. There was that weird look on him again. It confused Jessie to no end because she couldn’t place her finger on it.

**“Yeah? Dude I need to get to class so make it quick.”**

He took a few more pauses, seeming to gather his words into what he wanted to say.

_“Jessie, I think I’m falling for you.”_

The words stood in the air like statues as Jessie processed them. Surely he was making a joke, he couldn’t be serious. Except he sounded so genuine. Was he joshing her?

**“Funny joke, Isaac-.”**

_“No, Jessie, I’m serious,”_ He interrupted her, his tone just as genuine and serious as before. _“I think… I think I’m in love with you. I know we fight a lot and we’ve been friends for ages and I had a thing with your bestfriend for a bit, but I think it was all because I was trying to mask my undying love and devotion to you.”_

Welp. Jessie felt really awkward.

**“I, uh,”** She stammered, unsure on how to make this sound as gentle as possible. **“Isaac, I’m flattered, really, I am. But…** ”

_“But what? Do you need me to do something? I’ll do anything!”_ He pleaded.

**“Isaac, I’m in love with y/n.”**

You could see Isaac’s heart break into tiny little pieces right then and there.

_“You’re… You’re in love with them? But you haven’t known you as long as I have, they don’t know you like I do!”_

**“Isaac, I’m sorry, but it eez what it eez. Sometimes it just be like that. This is an L you gotta accept, along with the hotdog argument.”**

And with that, Jessie turned away from Isaac, strutting down the hallway like the badass she is.

It was a sad day for history dude / ngoogen shippers. 2 weeks later, Jessie and Y/N were married and Isaac still had a big bruise on his forehead…. And his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> damn, that's rough buddy. Also i made this a fandom tag so feel to use it to write more wacky shit for ngoogen and history guy. thank you for this fun writing prompt, and i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> follow my tiktok @can.u.count.bees


End file.
